


Feel My Love Enraged

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ember is a Charizard who has waited too long for his trainer to notice him and love him. She has a boyfriend, but if he can have it his way, that will only be a temporary setback. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Feel My Love Enraged

Alexis was the stereotype of a 'nice' trainer. A sweet, pretty girl from a small town out to take on the world and explore. A peppy attitude and a big smile made plenty of people fawn over her, and with a body like hers, there was ample reason to. Her black shorts and tights emphasized her long legs and slim waist, while the black tank top she wore emphasized her all too generous cleavage, a half-unzipped jacket further flaunting her chest. But she was no tease. Just a peppy girl with a great body, and nobody would have detected any malice from her at all. In fact, to just about anybody, she would have happily told anyone who asked that she was in love with her boyfriend and that one day they were going to get married.

Jacob was the plainest looking guy that anyone had ever laid eyes on. A trainer in a sea of trainers, so unspectacular as a battler and as a human being that he almost blended into things. None of that mattered to Alexis. She had met him on the playground when they were both four, and she said she'd marry him one day. She didn't understand the impact of it then, but that was fine for her. She saw her childhood friend as her rock, and there was no question in her mind, no moment where she even considered that any other guy could be the one for her. What he looked like never mattered to her. His plainness was never an issue. Alexis saw only love, and she cherished every opportunity to keep living that out and adoring him unconditionally, knowing that there was no greater joy in all the world than that.

Some guys complained or tried to get with her, or said she'd be better off with a guy who wasn't so plain. She brushed them off. Jacob was the one she loved. Jacob and only Jacob.

Nobody really pushed that. Empty flirting attempts didn't need to be backed up by that kind of pushiness. There was one who did take major issue with it, though. Ember. Once a happy, energetic Charmander, now a ferocious Charizard. Years at Alexis's side had done good things for him, and he was a ferocious Pokemon ready to be as forward and as aggressive as a situation called him for. There was simply one problem: he was madly in love with his trainer. Always at her side and rarely in his Pokeball, he spent years having to exist fully aware that his trainer was in love with Jacob and, no matter how much he wanted her to notice him instead. A constant, boiling resentment held tightly onto him, always nagging at him.

He took his anger out on the Pokemon he fought. That was his only real avenue, because he wasn't ever going to attack Jacob or anything. That would have only hurt her. But his festering jealousy and the possessiveness with which he wished only for the chance to make her his and steal her away from Jacob never truly left him. A consistent desire and need pulled him to always crave another chance at her, another spin at claiming her and having his way. The thought was always there; if he could only get her away from Jacob, he could make Alexis his, and she'd surely have no choice but to give in to him once she understood and respected him.

He was the better mate. He knew it. He'd just need a chance to prove it, and as the days crept on, he waited for his opportunity, certain he'd have his chance if only he could find the right opportunity for it. He'd make her understand, make her see exactly what he could do and force her to give concede to his desires, to demands that he was going to make with as bold and as aggressive a proclamation of power he had to. The certainty of this course of action became a point of obsession for him. He knew it was the best way forward, knew that salvation lay within the opportunity to have what he wanted, and he would not hold back from his darkest urges.

It was another week on the road before he got the opportunity heh ad been waiting for. The long and agonizing wait left him tense and frustrated beyond all sense when finally, the two went their separate ways for a spell. Alexis and Jacob traveled together as much as they could, only veering apart from one another for brief periods. In this case, Jacob was drawn by reports of a swarm in the area of Wooper, and determined to have a Quagsire, he decided to head off, while Alexis was far more interested in word of a Buneary swarm a few miles away, one that she could hopefully get to in time. With a chaste kiss, the lovers went their separate ways, and Ember knew his time was arriving. The stage was set, and the time for Ember to strike had come, his eyes set upon the opportunities ahead of him as he made advanced upon them with his thoughts firmly set upon the idea of having her.

"I'll need you to go gentle on the Buneary once we find them," Alexis said, giving a bright smile to Ember as he walked beside her. He was as ball-averse a Pokemon as they came, but Alexis accepted that, loved her Pokemon far too much to care one way or another what it took to get him to cooperate with her. He was a challenging first Pokemon, but she kept warm, kept patient, and he showed a grudging respect for her authority and love for her that ensured he'd fall in line. If that meant meeting him halfway on things like this, then so be it. Alexis took everything about raising Pokemon with the belief she could find a good way to handle everything, eroding in on some degree of what was the 'right' way to handle these matters.

Ember was happy to let her keep operating under all those beliefs, but his dark interests and his worst impulses zeroed in with sharper focus on her as they walked. He was happy to act like a reasonable Pokemon, happy to seem like he understood what she was saying. In reality, his interests were only growing more engrossed in his surroundings as he scoped out the possibilities before him, wanting to make sure he found the right moment to pounce on the idea of getting precisely what he wanted. There were plenty of small spaces just off the beaten path. Meadows through the trees that were close enough to take her to, and given the chance, he'd be able to find some privacy and the opening he needed there. It wasn't as private as he would have liked, but it was going to have to do.

A rustle in a tree was all he needed. Turning his head in sharp response and getting excitable in ways that hit him square-on, Ember shifted his whole body and gave chase into the trees, knowing there was likely nothing down that way and that he was simply trying to bait her into following him as he snarled and barged into the trees, out toward a nearby clearing he could see in wait. "Wait, Ember!" she called after him, taking the bait immediately and stumbling her way after him, forcing her to give chase and take the bait. Pretending to be focused on some Pokemon that Alexis surely just couldn't see from her position, he was able to keep driving her toward the place he wanted her to be, acting with wicked intent and a callous, shameless desire to seek out exactly what he craved in that moment.

Alexis didn't realize anything was amiss even as he got her into the small meadow, at which point he turned around to face her, grabbing her arms and pulling her in toward him. Alexis shrieked in confusion, pulled into the sudden ferocity of a kiss she had no way to protect against or think about reasonably, and that was the moment where he knew for certain that he had her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth with a certain and insistent desire to begin licking away. His primal, callous greed carried him closer; this was his chance to seize what he wanted, and he absolutely would not stop until he had her completely willing and ready to be everything he craved for her to be, prepared above all else to violate and ruin her.

Confusion held Alexis. The meek girl really didn't know what to do in response to this, her hands on Ember's body, but not really pushing him off. She didn't understand it at all, didn't know what was going on or how she was supposed to fight against things that continued to wear her down. Her own Pokemon was acting up with incredibly rude and callous fever, using her with little restraint and even less respect. Ember wasn't always the easiest Pokemon to deal with, but this was absolutely not something she was used to, and she found herself overwhelmed, unable to think clearly, the struggles imposing upon her something absolutely ferocious. She felt lost to the weird mess of desire and panic hitting her, a confused rush of emotion and certainty that held her tight.

The tongue pushed into her mouth, imposing a sharper, darker intensity upon Alexis. She was powerless now, doing everything she wished she could to understand this all, but understanding kept failing to steady out, giving way repeatedly to a continued panic and churning passion that was taking her. She didn't know what was going on or how to handle this emotionally, and as Ember's hands began to tug at her clothes, she ell even deeper into a heavily compromised state where all she really grasped was that she was doomed to keep falling, to slip further and further away from reason by the second with no clear way to make sense of this all.

Ember began to grope her, wasting no time in pushing boldly forward. The time was here, and as he used his strength to force her to the ground and climb up on top of her, he kept her from speaking, kept kissing her and pushing against the ways she wriggled against this. The pressure he laid into her with was all something meant to drive her up the wall, to keep things falling deeper and more confused with each grope against her body. She felt powerless against this, robbed of clarity as she tired her best to understand all these feelings. She didn't understand this well, and Ember's continued aggression left her flattened, confused, unable to answer these things and falling deeper into a confused mess of worry that she just didn't grasp at all.

Finally, the mouth pulled back from hers, and Alexis finally spat out a confused, 'Why, Ember?" as she looked up at him. "Don't kiss me. I'm not t--I'm in love with Jacob. You know this." He didn't respond. He tugged her shorts down and climbed on top of her, a thick, rigid cock brushing against her thigh and igniting a fit of pure worry inside of her. "No! Please, I'm saving myself. When I get married, Jacob is going to be my first. Don't do this. You're better than th--Ember!"

With a hard slam downward, Ember ignored all of that and claimed his trainer's virginity. No resistance, no sense. he buried his cock right into her snug hole, and the way that she thrashed underneath him was not going to do a damn thing to stop him from claiming exactly what he craved. A stifled, weak whine spilled from his trainer as she felt the embarrassment and shame take her. There didn't feel like a shred of sense to this, and the pressure was built on the very specific insistence that she completely unravel. he wanted her, and he was not going to hold back the wicked fever and greed carrying him shamelessly forward. His brutality and his passion was going to be her undoing, and he was ready to make sure he wore her down.

Savage hips pounded down rougher and harsher. Ember had waited for this for so long, and he needed to seek control, needed to break her down and use her thoroughly. His savagery was a marked wreck of passion and heat, a want that he needed to push on rougher through. Laying his claim over her was all he cared about, and he was unafraid of pushing her to succumb. It would take time, he was sure, but he was certain he could make her bend to him, certain her thoughts would completely come apart if given the chance. It helped that finally being able to feel the wild delight of her snug hole around his cock was pure ecstasy. Pleasure raged through him, and he pushed on stronger and rougher through passion beyond all sense, an unreasonable, shameless rush of passion beyond sense.

The continued invasion of the tongue in her mouth and her Pokemon's forward greed kept her confused and compromised. Alexis didn't know what to do, but she put up far less fight than she should have. Confusion held her, and the generally meek concerns that held her ensured all she did was accept this, paralyzed by indecision and confusion. Ember was so forceful, and she didn't know how to answer this, if she should say something to him, if he'd hurt her if she did. None of this made sense to her, and she was stuck in a bizarre middle ground, stuck in the hazy place between reason and normalcy that she was completely unable to handle. Every slam into her felt messier and harsher, and she didn't understand it at all.

But she didn't need to understand the pleasure. Savage thrusts down into her pussy kept her falling further away from sense, and as much as she would have liked to be able to understand this, she was instead falling deeper into confusion. Even her masturbation attempts and self-exploration had been minimal, and everything she was now subject to pushed her to a state of dizzy panic and confusion so much more intense and hopeless than she knew what to do with. Her body wasn't used to anything like this, and the sensations sweeping hotter through her all came with little patience for her. She was going to have to keep up and learn to handle them, something that demanded a much steeper degree of complete ruination as she fell further into confusion and panic.

This couldn't feel good. Alexis refused. Stubborn insistence and refusal held her tight as she tried her best to ignore these feelings. She was completely stuck in her own desperate world, confusion swelling through her as this all kept coming. "You need to stop," she said, but it was weak, hopeless, lacking in any conviction or control. She was falling deeper into things that had her baffled, and she lay so weak and so uncertain that she was simply giving up. She couldn't fight her Charizard off, and that was costing her in ways she couldn't even yet wrap her head around, not yet aware of just how deeply the dangers ran and what insanities they would visit upon her. She had to try and deal with tis, had to fight off the worrisome pulses of heat that pushed her harder along. Sex was a rush of new feelings that Ember was certain would make her crave more, and if he could only keep pushing her and dominate her thoughts, he'd have her completely under his thrall.

Something brewed within her. Alexis didn't understand it at all, her confusions imposing upon her more and more panic, a compromising weirdness she was stuck trying to comprehend, failing to deal with any of it and grasp what was happening as each push induced more and more senseless pressure upon her. The cock pounding in and out of her hole brought on waves of things she didn't want to face, and instead of knowing what to do about them, she was turning inside out in confusion and bafflement, not wanting to confront these things but not having much of a choice in the matter as it consumed her thoughts and pushed her closer to ruin.

All the orgasms that Alexis had experienced before that moment were orgasms driven by her own fingers, by things she was always able to induce herself and rationalize with that thought in mind. That all fell by the wayside now as she succumbed in hopeless spikes of raw sensation to what struck her. She didn't understand it at all, didn't know how to process the eruption of emotions pushing out from her thoughts and demanding such complete surrender to these terms that she broke down completely. Not only did she moan, but she was loud about it, a heaving mess jerking about and struggling to understand any of what was occurring within her. This felt so good, so frantic, so hopelessly devoid of understanding, and she was too weak to fight it off, too desperate to understand the thoughts pulsing through her.

Ember was ready. With a ferocious roar, he slammed down into his trainer, his cock erupting into her and pumping her full of cum in spite of all her shrieks of confusion and panic. He simply used her, filling her up with his hot, intense seed and leaving her to sort out the emotional wreckage in its aftermath. He was completely unashamed in his victory, throwing his head back and letting out proud, ferocious noises that made clear his most wicked intent and how ready he was to take his victory lap. Ember had won, and Alexis lay there on the ground a shaky, needy mess wishing she could even begin to understand what had just occurred. But there wasn't any time to gather herself; impatient and ferocious, Ember simply didn't have time for her to gather her thoughts and deal with any of it. Instead, he rolled her over onto all fours and slammed back into her again.

The shaky expression of molten terror and panic sweeping up through Alexis as she felt his cock once more ram into her and start pounding away was simply too much to comprehend. "Ember, you've proven your point," she whined. What was Ember's point? Alexis really had no idea, she just hoped desperately that she might be able to shake her Pokemon from this by getting him to stop. She didn't understand a damn thing about what he was doing to her and how it took such a vicious toll on her. His thrusts wound up again, brutalizing her hole as he pounded deep into her with the focused desire to challenge and thoroughly lay waste to his trainer.

Ember didn't care. He let out loud noises of absolute joy, a delight pushing him to continue claiming her, continue brutalizing her pussy and showing her what he knew he could get away with. His body crashed down upon hers, repeatedly smashing into her and caring about nothing more than he cared about the chance to lay her to waste. Restraint was all gone now; he didn’t want to contain himself, refusing to act respectably or control himself. He was a beast of pure greed in this state, throwing himself into a harsher treatment, fixated on the idea of breaking down her will and her control. Her composure and her will power simply had to go, and he was eager to keep hammering away at her twat. This was his chance to make his mark.

The cock pounding into her with brutal fervor made Alexis's head spin. She couldn't fathom any of what was happening, but in the aftermath of the orgasm she hadn't wanted, a reluctant warmth continued to shudder through her. She couldn't ignore the bizarre passion and heat that came with this all, a swell of heat and worry that she was utterly unable to fathom. The pleasures didn't stop no matter how much Alexis wished they would, imposing their darker aggressions and continued fever upon her body. She was powerless against what continued to burn her up, the throbbing panic leaving her thoughts spinning into an unfocused mess of dizzy heat. "You shouldn't be doing this," she whined. "No. N-no! This can't count. It doesn't count. I'm still a virgin. You haven't taken anything from me. I'll still give Jacob my first time."

The words were meant for herself more than for Ember, which was good, because Ember ignored her completely, hammering quicker into her with the fever and greed he wanted to continue pursuing, seeking his trainer's ruin with each slam into her snug twat, embracing the pleasure and the wickedness of something that she was completely unable to fathom. This took a spectacularly bizarre toll on her thoughts, all while Ember plugged away at fucking her, unrepentant and shameless in the way he claimed her, not holding back a second's indulgence. He was forward, wild, driven to keep up a wicked rush of sexual desire throwing her into submission. 

Ember cared only about pounding on rougher, his brutality accelerating through a pleasure and a heat that he was completely incapable of resisting. Every throb of need and passion inside of him urged him to keep going, and as Alexis began to moan more vocally for him, as she fell further into hopeless surrender, Ember knew he had her. His hips continued capitalizing on these desires, eager fever and greed carrying him forward with untameable fever. He needed to push on with stronger, more wicked pressures, craving only the chance to continue ruining her. His trainer was his now, and every indulgent motion forward doubled as a brutal victory lap, a desperate need to keep pushing without hesitation. Her pussy felt too good to resist, so tight, so hot, and so hopelessly his. Jacob had never known this pleasure. If Ember had it his way, Jacob never would.

Confusion held tightly onto Alexis, whose every struggle felt more and more brutal as she fell deeper into dismay and electrifying heat. There was nothing but utter panic to take on here, and as she fell progressively lower, she still didn't understand how to deal with any of this. She wished for clarity that wasn't there, wished for mercy from a Pokemon whose selfish claim over her was only getting more ferocious with each push, and ultimately, she feared that she was doomed to fall into complete surrender under his touch. There was a miserable hopelessness to all of this, but one that she just couldn't do a damn thing about in her state.

Instead, she came. With dizzy shrieks of panic and heat, her head rolled back and the pleasure burned through her body, ripped her asunder with a passion that she felt powerless in the face of. He came inside her again, another raw show of greed and pressure, roaring through the excitement and the joy of letting himself give in, and all Alexis could do was go limp as her orgasm burned through her.

Ember drew back, giving her ass a smack and flaunting his most greedy of desires. He was victorious, and he hung over his trainer with a wicked smirk.

Clumsily reaching for the belt hanging loose around her waist--more for fashion than function--she grabbed his Pokeball and called him back to it. She usually wouldn't have forced him into such a thing, but as she lay there with cum oozing from her pussy, she was furious with him, at the edge of tears as she beheld the volatile swing of emotions and confusions that held her and refused to let go. She had every reason to be terrified and concerned, but she still didn’t know what else she could have done.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, voice trembling as she lay staring up at the late afternoon sky, confused and hopeless under the crushing reality of how he had just taken her virginity. She could make all the excuses and claims she wanted that it didn't 'count'. They meant nothing. Her very first Pokemon forced himself on her, and Now she had to deal with the emotional weight of it, not having any clear idea how to handle these feelings, but wishing she was able to figure out what this all was, what it meant, how this was supposed to be dealt with in any way. Alexis had navigated her way through a lot of situations with high spirits. She couldn't do that here, right?  
*****************************  
Shambling her way back to the edge of town where she was supposed to meet back up with Jacob, Alexis had not actually made it to see the Buneary swarm. She couldn't really do anything about this mess; she felt terrible about what happened, and didn't have the spirit in her to deal with her Pokemon. Stumbling forward, she tried her best to put on a smile, but she was walking funny and clearly off her balance, Jacob rushing quickly over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 'Where's Ember?"

"Back in his ball. It's okay. I'm okay." She had hoped Jacob wasn't going to notice anything, shifting about in concern as she looked at him. "I-I'm fine too. I promise. I just had a bit of a bad fall. Someone helped me up, and once I felt like I could walk again, I started back here."

"Did you get a Buneary?" he asked.

"No, I didn't make it there." She brushed it off, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly in against herself. She felt like she had to. "Did you get the Wooper?"

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about you right now."

"Don't be," she insisted. "I'm okay." She brushed it off, insisting things were fine and brushing off the very steep concerns upon her. Why didn't she say something? She could have. Looking in utter concern toward him, she knew it was only a few words away. If she could just admit it and say what was on her mind. It could have been easy if she'd just open her mouth. she didn't. "I'm doing fine, but I want to hear about your Wooper." She smiled instead, buried everything she felt, ignored it all. Refusing to engage with the nature of her own demise, she pushed everything to the side, putting her arms his and pulling him close.

This wasn't a bad idea. This was comfort seeking. Jacob was warm and adoring and right there beside her. Right there for her. she needed that now, as she embraced the relaxation and calm of having her boyfriend upon her. That was all she had to hold onto in this state, the greedy hope of containing herself somehow, holding tight with little clear sense of what this would do, but needing this. Needing his warmth. And yet, as she clung to his warmth, all she could think of was how much warmer Ember was, how the fire type's natural heat felt against her. How Jacob's body failed to bring that same sensation with it, no matter how much she wanted to cling to him.

Nothing felt good, but she hoped to bury all those concerns underneath some time with Jacob, as he began to talk to her about his Wooper catching adventures, even though her mind just wasn't there.  
*********************************  
Getting dinner with Jacob was supposed to make things feel a bit more normal, but all the while, the lingering dangers and confusions held her. She wished for more focus than she had, idly eating her dinner and feeling haunted still b frustrated sensations that she wasn't able to shake off. She continued to think about Ember and how all these things continued haunting her, and when she finally got her time away from everything, she felt shaken, confused, left with so much to be in crisis over and so many things to not be sure how to handle. Her thoughts drifted in hopeless spirals out in all directions, the underlying shame leaving her with so much to want to do, so many things she struggled to find a way to express.

As was normal, they booked different rooms at the Pokemon center. She and Jacob didn't share beds unless they had to. To help deal with 'temptation', she always claimed, wrapping all of her justifications up in the idea that the real romance and beauty of their relationship really did lie in the idea of waiting until marriage. That was a good, chaste thing they decided. But right now, she needed company. All that Alexis felt burning through her was the confused and hopeless need to find some degree of calm where right now there wasn't one.

She could have called Jacob. He was only a room or two over. Could have asked if she could go slip into his bed. It could be chaste, but she needed to talk. There was an opportunity before her to act on this and do something about it. To find some degree of peace and an answer. Alexis had to try, right? She had to do something. Rising up and looking over to her phone and Pokeballs sitting on the night table, she could have easily acted on this. She felt ready to.

But then she noticed the Pokeballs. Noticed Ember's. This was the first time since he was a Charmander that he had been so politely in his ball the entire time. Often he was fighting to get out and imposing himself on situations, bristling at the idea of being trapped in there at all. He was quiet. Behaved. Did he feel bad? Was Ember wracked with guilt over what he'd done? There was a chance, certainly. Maybe he was having trouble with more problems than she even realized, and things beyond what she had been able to gleam drove him to act out. If that was the case, it was Alexis’s job as his trainer to check in on him. She knew that much. Accepted it. 

Thoughts of calling Jacob to come clean about her day and ask if she could have some company gave way to the idea that it was her responsibility to see if Ember was okay. She grasped his Pokeball and let the Charizard out in the cramped quarters of her Pokemon Center room, voice low as she said, "I want to talk. And I want you to tell me what's really wrong, because I know something has to be."

To which Ember did the only reasonable thing he could. He threw himself right back at her for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
